claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Beth
Etymology ベス transliterates from "Beth," diminutive of "Elizabeth," from Hebrew Elisheva (my God is an oath/is abundance). Compare to Eliza. Appearance 'Claymore warrior' 'Physical' Identical to Alicia. Taller than average Claymore warrior. Wears hime (princess) haircut. Expressionless face. How to differentiate the twins: Beth is usually gazing downward—sometimes ever so slightly—even when her eyes are open and not in a combat situation.Claymore 11, Scene 62', p. 132''Claymore 11'', Scene 62, p. 143 Alicia looks straight ahead with or without a target in sight.Claymore 11, Scene 62', p. 132 'Uniform' Color scheme all-black including the armor. Reminiscent of bat costumes worn by female characters in film, stage and comics since the French film serial ''Les Vampires'' (1915).Claymore 11, Scene 62, p. 133 Beth in uniform Shark-tooth-shaped buckle hold 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders. Vambraces are worn below the elbow. Shirt and leggings fabric is similar or identical to the fabric worn on the limbs of Helen. This material appears to stretch indefinitely. 'Awakened' After assimilating a parasitic rod, Beth sprouts mandibles similar to Alicia's and Clare's awakened forms. Mandibles serve simultaneously as wings and cutting blades. Resembles a headless horseman.Claymore 18, Scene 96. pp. 26–27 Beth awakened But unlike Alicia and Clare, Beth has completely lost her human form, except for the headless appendage.Claymore 18, Scene 96, pp. 26–27 Unknown as to location of Claymore sword, which always reappears when returning to human form. Personality Almost no personality or sense of self. A result of training from infancy by Organization to be of one mind with Alicia.Claymore 11, Scene 62, p. 146 Beth is completely obedient to Organization. Her only close relationship appears to be Alicia. Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 180cm (5ft 10.86in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 729 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3'', "Yoma War Record III," p. 729 *Yoma power: S *Agility: A+ *Strength: A+ *Mental: A+ *Sensing: A+ *Leadership: E 'Class' Beth is a Special type warrior, her ability being Mind Share/Full Control. She can fully control Alicia's awakenings, using a controlled awakening technique.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 721 'Technique' Controlled Awakening depends on Mind Share, in which one warrior—possessing Mind Share/Full Release—fully awakens, decanting her human essence into the other, who has Mind Share/Full Control. This allows the awakened one to recover human form, permitting controlled awakenings. Rubel reveals that Alicia and Beth have lost almost all individuality (almost no "self" or intellect) and are of one mind—a 2-body Claymore warrior in effect.Claymore 11, Scene 62, pp. 145–146 'Organization assessment' Twin sister of Alicia. Responsible for controlling the mind of Alicia during full awakening. When engaged their collective mind consumes tremendous energy. History Early life unknown. 'Childhood' 'Zemu' In an unnamed town near Organization Headquarters, Rafaela overhears two men talking about identical twins being taken by Men in Black from ゼム''Claymore 12'', Shueisha, Scene 64, pp. 14–15 zemu (them). Sutafu Village ゼム is an object pronoun, but is often translated as being the proper name of either the twin's father''Claymore 12'', Scene 64, p. 14''Claymore 12'', Ediciones Glénat España, Scene 64, p. 14 or one of the two men speaking.Claymore 12, Glénat Édition Française, Scene 64, p. 14''Claymore 12'', Star Comics, Scene 64, p. 10 VIZ Media interpets ゼム as the twin's father, "Zemu." See Sutafu village for further information. Unknown if "them" are the parents of Alica and Beth, since the Organization collects and trains other pairs of twins since the Luciela debacle. The "Yoma War Record" makes reference to negotiating with families to release their twin girls to the Organization, sometimes under duress.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 720 'Birthplace' The original Japanese text, 裏''Claymore 12'', Shueisha, Scene 64, p. 14 ura (back), has been variously translated as "out back"Claymore 12, Scene 64, p. 14 or even "Hinterlands."Claymore 12, Tokyopop, Scene 64, p. 14 Regardless of actual birthplace, it is never stated that the twins were born in the village itself. 'Organization' Beth is first mentioned by Miria as warrior No. 2, along with sister Alicia as No. 1. Miria warns Deneve, Helen and Clare not to engage.Claymore 6, Scene 31, p. 112; Anime Scene 11 'Alfons' Battle of the North serves as delaying tactic, according to Galatea.Claymore 11, Scene 61, p. 105 After the Organization's defeat at Pieta, the Northern Army splits in two—12 awakened beings heading for Lautrec, 11 for Sutafu. 'Sutafu' As the Northern Army approaches Organization Headquarters, identical twins in black Uniforms—Alicia and Beth—confront army.Claymore 11, Scene 62, pp. 130–131 Apparent leader, Lobster awakened, challenges the twins.Claymore 11, Scene 62, p. 136 Galatea and Rubel watch Alicia awaken into winged form, while Beth appears to meditate. Galatea speculates that "They share...one mind...?"Claymore 11, Scene 62, p. 144 Rubel reveals that Alicia and Beth have lost almost all individuality (almost no "self" or intellect), explaining how the twins were trained from infancy to be of one mind—in short, a 2-body Claymore warrior.Claymore 11, Scene 62, pp. 144–146 'Lautrec' On news of Isley's death in Mucha, Limt sends Alicia and Beth to kill Riful.Claymore 16, Scene 89, pp. 188–189 'Combat I' 'Confrontation' As Riful and Dauf observes Destroyer, Abyss Feeders attack.Claymore 17, Scene 93, p. 117 Then Alicia and Beth land before them. The warriors announce themselves as "Abyss Hunters." And that their target is Riful.Claymore 17, Scene 93, p. 126–127 Riful dismisses the twins, saying "You look to me like a couple of ordinary warriors."Claymore 17, Scene 94, p. 129 But Alicia awakens and proceeds to shred both Riful and Dauf.Claymore 17, Scene 94, pp. 129–134 Together with Abyss Feeders, twins begin defeating Riful and Dauf. During 3-way combat, Destroyer fires rods, hitting all three parties.Claymore 17, Scene 94, p. 153 'Escape' Riful drags Dauf from the field. Abyss Feeders ambush her. Suddenly, Alicia's awakened form attacks the Abyss Feeders. The wayward attacks confuse Riful.Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 186 'Beth' A Parasitic Rod has penetrated Beth, sitting unconscious.Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 190 'Combat II' 'Discovery' Cynthia and Yuma find Beth. Yuma wants to help, but Cynthia holds her back. Both Beth and rod merge into an awakened.Claymore 18, Scene 96, pp. 20–25 'Alicia' Alicia, reverted to her human form, cut off Riful's arm and leg with her sword. Riful retreats, now able to stand only with help of her hair tentacles.Claymore 18, Scene 97, p. 49 Alicia stops fighting and awakens.Claymore 18, Scene 97, p. 52 'Combat III' The awakened Beth and Priscilla meet. They fight. Priscilla tears off the Claymore warrior torso on the awakened body. She drinks Beth's blood. But Priscilla loses interest in Beth and walks away. But Beth insists on confrontation.Claymore 18, Scene 97, pp. 58–60 'Escape' Yuma flees, carrying the disintegrating torso of Cynthia. Yuma find temporary refuge. Cynthia's body is half-gone, apparently from contact with the awakened Beth.Claymore 18, Scene 98, p. 71 'Last charge' Alicia, facing Riful and Dauf, suddenly leaves. She joins Beth in her fight with Priscilla. The twins have both awakened. Priscilla beheads Alicia. Weeping, Beth charges Priscilla.Claymore 18, Scene 98, p. 100 'Aftermath' Stunned, Riful senses the fight already is over.Claymore 18, Scene 98, p. 101 All available warriors are recalled to Sutafu to protect Headquarters. Three months later, they confront Miria.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 175–179 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Riful hunt